Kiss Me and It's Okay
by sellendine
Summary: (Two part one-shot) One of the twins acts goes wrong, resulting in a ... Kiss! How will the twins react to the newly crossed lines? ((Rated M for only the second part))
1. Chapter 1

A/N _hey guys! So this is my first published fanfic, and I ask Tht u please go easy on me XD . Leave a comment or something and tell me what u think. I'll be posting the second half to it sometime soon. THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING X3_

3 u all

"Please don't cry," Hikaru said, holding his twin in his arms, "I was only teasing you."

Kaoru nuzzled into his brother's hand as it brushed the side of his face. Kaoru ended up blushing despite himself. Even if he knew it was all just an act, Kaoru couldn't help but long for the charade to become a reality. The fact is that Kaoru had secretly wanted his brother for longer than he cared to admit.

Hikaru placed his fingers under Kaoru's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. They heard the host girls squeal as Hikaru brought their faces closer, their noses touching slightly.

"Hikaru, I-" Kaoru started, but before he could finish his rehearsed lines, a young, childish yell of "Hika-chan! Watch out!" broke the focus, followed by Honey-senpai's stuffed bunny striking Hikaru in the back of his head. With momentum in play, Hikaru's lips met Kaoru's with a harsh smack.

Fangirlish screams erupted in the room as the boys fell to the floor, lips still together. Hikaru broke apart to look down at his brother.

"K-Kaoru," Hikaru blushed, his cool boy facade slipping a little, "are you okay?"

"Yeah-" Kaoru's heart stopped when he realized what had happened. They had just kissed! The last time he had ever shared a kiss with Hikaru was in sixth grade, in a game of truth-or-dare.

He felt the heat rise to his face as he realized exactly what position they were in. Hikaru was stradling his waist with both hands on either side of Kaoru's head.

Embarrassed and wanting to rid himself of his perverted thoughts, Kaoru sat up, unintentionally grinding their crotches together. This brought an even deeper shade of red to Kaoru's already burning cheeks.

Hikaru still straddled him, but this time, sitting in his lap, putting more pressure on Kaoru's already restricted member. A short whimper found it's way out of Kaoru's throat, and he tried to cover it up as an act. "Hikaru, this is embarrassing." He said as he hid his face in Hikaru's shirt, clinging to his jacket.

Hikaru had seemed to catch on.

"But Kaoru, you look so cute when you're embarrassed." And with that, Hikaru found his other half's chin and forced their eyes to meet. More girls went crazy and Kaoru swore he saw one faint. But all that slowly faded to background noise when Kaoru noticed a glint in Hikaru's eyes. One that he didn't quite recognize. Things only got more confusing when Hikaru's lips collided with Kaoru's for a second time. Except this time on his own accord.

Kaoru's eyes went wide with surprise, but the sensation of his brothers lips moving against his own slowly lulled then shut. Arms wrapped around Kaoru's sides as the kiss became more than just a simple kiss. It was a dream come true and Kaoru was loving every second of it. He draped his arms around Hikaru's neck, pulling his body closer so they were chest to chest. It wasn't uncommon for the two to be so close together, heck they even slept together, but the added stimulant of kissing made everything seem so much more incredible.

Kaoru reluctantly pulled back when Hikaru's tongue slid along his bottom lip.

"Hi-Hikaru, don't you think your going a bit too far for the customers?" he whispered lightly, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow playfully, "Who said this was for the customers?"

A load gasp escaped Kaoru's lips as Hikaru made contact with his neck. "This is all for me," he finished, as his soft flesh brushed Kaoru's jawline. He kissed it slightly, making Kaoru bite his his own lip in response.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" Tamaki-senpai yelled for probably the third time. The twins had just now noticed that the blushing fangirls had gone silent. "This is socially unacceptable, and needs to stop immediately!" The girls whined in protest, but Tamaki-senpai's slightly red face was serious (for once).

Hikaru let out a sigh of distaste and stood up, offering Kaoru a hand. Kaoru ignored it and stood up on his own, but immediately regretted it after seeing the hurt in Hikaru's eyes. It wasn't that he didn't want to take his hand, it was just that at this point, Kaoru was afraid that even something as slight as touching Hikaru's hand, would sent him over the edge.

Tamaki-senpai pulled them off to the side, which was frankly useless considering the heard of girls only followed. "I'm sorry to burst your guess bubble, but you should know that you can't do that kind of stuff here. It could get the Host Club into some serious trouble if you break protocol, regardless as to if it is with a customer or not."

"Sorry senpai," The twins stated in unison, "won't happen again."

The crowd of girls cried out in objection, and followed Tamaki-senpai as he walked away, the show obviously over.

Kaoru shyly rubbed his neck, not sure how to defuse the sexual tension he still felt standing next to Hikaru. He flinched in pain as his fingers brushed the developing bump on the back of his head. "Ouch!"

Hikaru's hand went instinctive to Kaoru's shoulder, making him flinch again. "Is your head okay?" he asked with that familiar worried expression that matched his tone so well. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah, I think I hit it when we fell." The whole thing had honestly been such a rush, that he wasn't even aware of his slight head ache until now. The sudden memory of what had taken place, moments ago brought a whole new wave of heat to Kaoru's face, and he could no longer even look at his brother.

"Kaoru," the very sound of his name coming from his brother's mouth gave him goosebumps. "You don't look too good," Hikaru lightly grabbed the back of Kaoru's neck and pulling him in so that their foreheads touched. "You're burning up too."

"Well who's fault is that?" Kaoru muttered softly, not sure if Hikaru actually heard him or not.

Hikaru gave a devilish smile, showing that he had. Without another word, he hooked Kaoru by the waist, and led him out of the room.

"Hikaru! We're are we going?"

Hikaru's grip only tightened, "I'm taking you to the nurses office."

END PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya. I am soooooooooo sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. -_-; I have no excuse for my shame. That's why I'm dedicating this chapter to 'Animefollower' who has been "waiting and waiting and waiting!" Lol. A big thank you to all for reading anyways. Enjoy! ^~^

"We're do you think she keeps the ice packs?" Hikaru asked, opening random cupboards and drawers. The nurse was out, and neither of the twins really knew what they were doing.  
"I told you, I'm fine," Kaoru protested, "it's not even that bad." Hikaru didn't answer, only gestured for him to sit on the bed. Kaoru reluctantly did as he was instructed as Hikaru found the ice pack in the freezer.  
With the cold pack in hand, Hikaru sat down behind his brother, grabbing his waist to pull him onto his lap as he did. Kaoru flinched as the cold touched the back of his head.  
"I'm sorry you got hurt."  
Kaoru reached up and grabbed his brother by the wrist, turning in his lap to look at him. "It wasn't your fault, Hikaru, so please don't feel bad."  
"Maybe that is true, but the least I can do is help make it feel better." Hikaru leaned in so that he could kiss the side of Kaoru's neck, and slowly glided his lips across the smooth flesh, sucking lightly as he did so. Kaoru's yelped in surprise, but did nothing to push Hikaru away.  
Whith the ice pack slipping out of his hand, Hikaru planted loving pecks up his neck, along his jawline, and then on his cheek before hesitating. Hikaru stared at those soft luscious lips before meeting Kaoru's gaze. The look in his twins eyes not only said it all, but encouraged Hikaru beyond belief, because the only thing that could be seen in those perfect orbs was love, lust, and want.  
Spinning in his lap, Kaoru faced Hikaru dead on, who then closed the gap slowly, and gently, letting their lips brush tenderly together. They started mouthing in silence, gradually parting and closing their lips in unison. It wasn't until Kaoru's tongue gingerly pressed against his brothers bottom lip did Hikaru feel the need to dominate.  
Tilting his head, Hikaru easily deepened the kiss. He knew almost all of Kaoru's kinks from reading his diary- *cough* - journal. Thats how he had know that Kaoru liked him so much (seriously. There are no well kept secrets between twins) and how he knew his brother wouldn't reject his own returned feelings. And especially not after reading the detailed fantasy dreams Kaoru wrote about!  
"Kaoru." Hikaru said, just for the sake of saying it, before biting in his lip and pulling. Kaoru whined in surprise and pleasure. 'Bingo' Hikaru thought. Kaoru let his fingers trail Hikaru's body as Hikaru's tongue slipped its way back into his mouth. Their tongues danced together, moving in unison, much like everything else they did in life, only to be interrupted this time by Hikaru as he sucked again, this time on Kaoru's tongue, earning himself another satisfied gasp.  
That was it. With the way Kaoru was pulling at his cloths, tugging at the unfiform jacket, Hikaru was feeling much too restricted for cloths. They would have to go. He noticed that Hikaru had already managed to get rid of both their ties, and proceeded stripping off their jackets, not once breaking their heated kiss. Finally they parted, but only slightly, for some much needed air. He could feel Kaoru's breath on his lips complimented with his own raging erection that only got worse with each heated sigh that graced his wet mouth.  
He started to anxiously unbutton his shirt, but got impatient, and pulled the rest over his head, repeating the process for Kaoru.  
Hikaru had seen his brother undressed before, but with the newly added sexual context, he couldn't help but feel himself go that much harder (if that was even possible.) He stared at his brothers smooth bare chest. He noticed his peeked nipples, and attacked them before Kaoru had time to blush modestly.  
Kaoru's reaction started with a yelp of shock, but ended in moans of pleasure as Hikaru licked, sucked, and bit his nipple, teasing the other with his fingers. Kaoru slowly and gradually began to grind his hips against him.  
"Hikaru, I- I want-" Kaoru stopped short with a moan, but Hikaru knew exactly how he felt. So with one last kiss to the chest, Hikaru slipped off the bed. He undid Kaoru's pants, who eagerly slid them off fully, boxers and all. He then turned Kaoru to him, angling him with his butt on the edge and his legs dangling off the side, with a full hard-on up in the air. Hikaru smiled at that, absolutely loving what he had done to his brother, and took a moment to admire his handy work that already pleasantly leaked pre-cum.  
Kaoru reached down to stroke himself, but Hikaru batted his hand away. "Let me," he said, and before Kaoru could object, Hikaru had his tongue back to work on his skin. Licking up his length. It felt so natural to be like this, his lips felt as if they were made to envelope him. And so they did. He took Kaoru entirely in his mouth. "Ah!~ Hikaru!" Kaoru's hand went to Hikaru's hair, and in a moment of spastic pleasure, gripped it a little harder than he meant to. But his brother didn't mind. The pulling just assured him he was doing a good job, if anything, it made him want to suck even harder. "It's so- I can't- you're-" Kaoru was stuttering incoherently now. Unable to get a full sentence out, since a moan would work its way past him with every bob of Hikaru's head.  
The grip on his hair tightened. "C-coming!" Kaoru managed after a while, but not before Hikaru let him slide out with a 'pop' and replaced his mouth with a finger at Kaoru's tip. Blocking everything but a few drops of semen from escaping. Kaoru cried in both pleasure and discomfort as his release was stopped. Tears welled in his eyes, "Hikaru~ Why did you do that?" he pleaded with a pouting face that made Hikaru almost regret what he did. Almost. He comforted him with a kiss as he undid his own extremely restricting pants, and joined Kaoru on the bed. "There's no way I'm letting you come without me."  
Kaoru smiled at that, and laid on his back for Hikaru. "Is this okay?" He asked. Hikaru leaned in "Perfect. I want to see your expression when I take you."  
The soon to be bottom squirmed a little underneath his brother, not looking him in the eye.  
"What is it?" He asked. "Your not having second thoughts are you?"  
"No!" Kaoru panicked that that. "It's just... Just that.." Hikaru kissed Kaoru. "Whatever it is, you know u can tell me." Kaoru's blush fell a shade darker. "I just thought I should tell you... That... That I already stretched myself this morning. . . A lot."  
Hikaru was stunned into silence before laughing to himself. "That explains a lot actually. It's no surprise considering how long it takes you to get ready in the morning."  
"Shut up." Kaoru retorted lamely, though his words were muffled from his hands that covered his tomato-red face. Hikaru took those hands in his own and lifted them away before kissing Kaoru's forehead.  
"That's okay. In fact," Hikaru let his hand go to put his finger over Kaoru's opening and said, "I think you've made this a whole lot easier" before sliding it all in.  
An outburst exploded from Kaoru's throat, only to escalate when Hikaru proceeded to move it around. His finger twitched inside of Kaoru, before he easily added a second. From there, Hikaru scissored him, moving him apart, then changing speed to plunge the two digits in and out again, before repeating his scissoring again. This drove Kaoru crazy. His body instinctively kept bucking into the fingers that intruded him. Then came the third. The third long finger that hit a spot in Kaoru that made him groan louder than ever before as he saw little white spots dance across his vision.  
Sadly, Hikaru pulled his fingers out after that. Kaoru whined in protest. The absence of the filling fingers was almost enough to make him want to cry again. Even when he masturbated, he had never felt anything so amazing. Little did he know, it was about to get much better.  
Hikaru leaned over to kiss Kaoru's cheek. "I think you're ready."  
"You have no idea." He responded. That made Hikaru smirk. "Then what are we waiting for?" With one last kiss on the lips, Hikaru straightened up and lined his throbbing member at Kaoru's pink opening.  
Hikaru pushed in and Kaoru whined helplessly. His tight ass and mind wasn't quite ready for the pain and pleasure that Hikaru was giving him. He couldn't help but squeezed as Hikaru tried to go further.  
"Kaoru, please... Relax."  
"I-I- can't." The older twin huffed, trying to catch his breath through the grimaces of pain. Hikaru leaned over and kissed his brother again. Softly, and calmly. He felt the body under him loosen a little. Enough to enter a little more till he was fully sheathed. His mouth hovered as he whispered, letting his breath flow over Kaoru's parted lips. "Are you going to be okay?"  
"Y-yes.. Just give me a second to- to adjust."  
So Hikaru did. He waited for as long as he could. It was pain staking not to slam into his adorable brother right there and then. Both of their thin frames shook with anticipation until Kaoru tilted his head up to kiss his top, and began to move himself. Hikaru didn't let that last long before he took control and began pacing his own thrusts into his twins. Lewd noises filled Hikaru's ears with every motion. His brother was lost in his own pleasure, and Hikaru wasn't far behind. No one had ever made him feel this good before, and he wanted nothing more than to return the favor. He tried to kiss Kaoru, but he was too far lost in ecstasy to properly respond, so Hikaru just nuzzled into him, feeling his heat radiating off of his slick skin.  
Kaoru suddenly jerked and let out a loud moan. He pushed himself against Hikaru, accidentally making him climb deep inside. Kaoru didn't seem to mind though. His thoughts and sight was clouded with stars. It only got worse when Hikaru hit that same tender spot again and again.  
Feeling, watching, and listening to his brother call out his name was driving him so close to the edge. Hikaru could feel his pressure building, about to blow, but he held off. He wanted to make Kaoru come first. And by the look of things, he wasn't too far. He intertwined his fingers with Kaoru's own.  
"Kaoru. I want you.. to come with me."  
It only took a few more wet thrusts when, as if almost on command, Kaoru practically yelled, and released, making himself clench up more, tightening around Hikaru, and causing him to join his brother in an orgasm. The twins moaned each others names as Hikaru filled Kaoru's insides before collapsing on his now sticky, semen covered chest. He pulled out as he rolled over to lay beside his equally exhausted brother. They were both still getting off of their high and trying to catch their breaths. Hikaru caressed his mirrors cheek and his eyes slowly drooped closed. Kaoru was always extremely adorable when he was tired. Hikaru leaned over to kiss him, and his eyes caught at the infirmary window.  
There, cramped in the small window space was a crowd of blushing girls who Hikaru recognized from the host club. He started to panic, and wonder exactly how long they had been there, but then quickly changed gears. _Let them watch_. Because to him, he only cared about one thing.  
He closed the distance between their lips and kissed his half sleeping partner.  
"I love you Kaoru."


End file.
